What's Inside
by Slade's Icy Apprentice
Summary: Some have claimed to know, Robin's love interest is: Starfire. But the Boy Wonder knows best, and he's got his eyes on someone else. RobxRae!


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

**

* * *

**

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Two dark figures standing apart. They stand in a deserted corridor in silence until...

"Raven...Raven wait!" Robin grasped Raven's arm. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I say, or do something wrong?" Robin asked sounding confused and slightly angry.

"You know the answer to those questions Robin." Raven pulled her arm free and walked on. Robin followed her and took her hand.

"No, I don't. Tell me what I've done, let me make it up to you!" Robin pleaded.

"It's that right there Robin. Don't you see? It's always been about you and _her_. It was clear that you two were meant for each other. But then, after everything, after what happened with my father, Slade... you led me to believe you cared. To hope you cared about _me_. You had faith when I had none. You caught me when I fell. You saved me from everything that coud ever harm me. I thought you..." Raven chocked out the words. She took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter. I was wrong. I should have known. I was foolish, and I won't make this same mistake again." She continued on her trek coming across the staircase leading up to her room. Robin wouldn't give up though. He jogged after her and reached her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Raven, what are you saying?" Robin asked.

"I'm saying it's over now Robin. We'll continue to be teammates. Battle together, live together. But we are **not** _friends._ We haven't been for quite sometime anyway." Raven stated and stepped up. Half way up the stairs Robin trapped her against the wall. Raven's hood fell back revealling her crest fallen face.

"You're not making any sense Rae! What do you mean?" Robin's voice was just above a whisper.

"You can't keep doing this! You have to let me go. You can have _Starfire._ She's your girlfriend I am nothing to you, or any one else." Raven pushed him off and walked on. Pulling up her hood, she reached the hallway to her room.

"Raven!" Robin ran after her. Raven turned to face him angrily, with four glowing red eyes.

"Don't you dare come any closer." Raven's voice was low and venemous.

"Raven's had enough of your games birdy. They better had stop soon, or nothing will keep me from demolishing you, your little girlfriend, and the whole pathetic city after that!" Rage now in control of Raven spat.

"The bond. Remember our bond Raven. We're linked together. You have access into my mind, my heart and my soul. As I have to yours. Don't block that off Rae. Just look into me, and find out for yourself. Understand that what I feel for you, what we have, is special." Robin said softy.

"I've never been good with emotions." Raven stated dryly, shutting Rage away deep within.

"Neither have I. I want to be though. I want to be with _you _and _only you_. I can't tell you what I'm feeling, and I can't tell you how much you mean to me. But I can show you." Robin offered.

"Don't. Don't do this. If you don't love me, don't tell me you do. It only makes thig worse." Raven looked down and away from him.

"But I do." Robin reached for her hand and took it. Raven looked up into his masked eyes. She put her free hand on his face and removed his mask. Robin didn't even flinch. He knew that in order to prove his affection for Raven, she would have to look into his eyes and see the truth in his words and actions. She is the only girl he could share the rest of his life with. He admitted this to himself long ago. Raven would be the first and last to know his final secret. He wouldn't need to hide under her gaze, or pretend in her presence. This was it, he found love, and so did she. Nothing ever felt this right to them before.

"I care for everyone on this team. But you... our relationship rises above all else. It's what keeps us both strong. What keeps us alive... As lame as that sounded I think it did the trick right?" Robin asked. Raven placed the mask back onto his handsome face.

"Worked like a charm." Raven smiled with a rose tint in her cheeks. Robin captured her lips with his own. His gloved hands found her silky hair and travelled down to her hips right above the gemmed belt resting there. Two majestic Raven wings spread out behind them and enveloped them in it's net of safety and tranquility. In a flash the two heroes were gone. Phasing through the supporting wall, they were guided by the bird. A shadow of the truth that had been left untold through out all this time, resurfacing to set things right.

,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,

* * *

A/N: This probably didn't make much sense at all. But I was bored and I thought I'd use my free time to write a pointless RobRae fic for all. In case you didn't get it... it was about Raven's anger directed at Robin's behaviour towards her and Starfire. Plus the confusion she was feeling. Cuz she knows Robin cares about Starfire but she what she doesn't know, is that he loves her and not Star. 


End file.
